Digimon: Uninstall
by Esparranca2
Summary: Inspirado en el anime Bokurano. Ocho niños elegidos aceptan luchar para salvar su mundo. Esta vez, las batallas tienen lugar en la Tierra, y las consecuencias no serán pocas. ¿Y qué oculta Demidevimon? Los ocho niños elegidos fueron los héroes de muchos, pero... ¿acaso sabíamos el precio que tienen que pagar los héroes?
1. Estrella Fugaz

Así comienza esta historia. Es la historia de los niños elegidos. Aunque ellos aún no lo saben, y en estos momentos siguen disfrutando de su estancia en un campamento de verano. Aún no se conocen muy bien, pero parece que pueden llegar a ser muy amigos. ¿Queréis conocerlos? (…) Veamos, son ese grupo que está jugando a la pelota.

Primero está Tai, con su pelo de punta. Él es la personificación de la juventud, y ha venido con ganas de pasarlo bien.

Luego está Matt, el chico con pinta de chulo. En el fondo es buen chico, solo es un poco cerrado a la hora de conocer gente nueva.

Sora (la chica del gorro azul) es compañera de clase de Tai. Ella es como una hermana mayor para el grupo.

También está Izzy, el pelirrojo que nunca se separa de su ordenador. No tiene mucho interés en hacer amigos, pero sus padres insistieron en que viniera al campamento.

Esa de ahí es Mimi, le gusta mucho el color rosa. Es caprichosa y un poco infantil, pero también muy amable.

El siguiente es Joe, el mayor de todos. Es muy inteligente, y se preocupa mucho (a veces demasiado) por el bienestar de los demás.

Y luego está T.K. Él es el hermano de Matt, aunque tienen distinto apellido. Es el pequeño del grupo y no se separa de su hermano mayor.

Pues una vez hechas las presentaciones, estos son… No! Espera! Me olvidaba de Kari, la hermanita de Tai. Su salud es débil, y no parecía que fuese a poder venir, pero en el último momento, mejoró, y sus padres no pudieron decirle que no.

Así que allí estaban los ocho, emocionados al principio, luego más tranquilos mientras jugaban al aire libre. El manto verde llegaba hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, y el viento se llevaba con delicadeza algún que otro diente de león.

-¡Toma, T.K.! – exclamaba Sora, mientras le mandaba la pelota de una patada.

-No te pases, Sora – le decía Joe –¡la vas a pinchar!

-Te preocupas por todo – respondió mientras Mimi reía.

Matt se alejó un segundo del campo, dejando a Tai solo contra el feroz equipo de Sora. Se agachó frente a Izzy.

-¿Estás seguro de que no quieres jugar, Izzy?

-No pasa nada – respondió este mientras levantaba la vista dos segundos – No me apetece ahora.

Matt no quiso insistir. Cuando se fue, Izzy se apoyó en el árbol y soltó un suspiro. El sol brillaba y no había casi ninguna nube. Aun así, algo se sentía raro. Se quedó contemplando la libélula posada en un girasol. Entonces sus ojos se abrieron como platos mientras una estrella fugaz cruzaba el cielo azul a la velocidad del rayo.

-¡Chicos, mirad eso!

Uno a uno alzaron la vista al cielo y siguieron la estela, hasta que vieron que aquello que volaba estaba demasiado cerca del suelo. Empezó a descender, más y más, poniendo en peligro la vida de nuestros amigos.

-¿Es un meteorito? – se asombró Joe mientras se ajustaba las gafas.

-¡Todos al suelo! – dijo Tai, y el resto obedeció. Se dejaron caer y cerraron los ojos con fuerza. El estallido de luz fue brutal, pero solo notaron un ligero temblor. Al levantar la vista, vieron que una columna de humo se elevaba desde la zona profunda del bosque, más allá del prado en el que se encontraban.

-¿Qué hacemos? – lloriqueaba T.K. – ¡Matt, tengo miedo!

-Hay que avisar a un profesor! – dijo Sora.

-Yo quiero acercarme a ver qué es.

-¡Tai, estás loco! – gritó Joe - ¿Y si es peligroso?

-¿Y si no lo es? Yo voto por ir a verlo.

Mientras los niños se peleaban, Kari se fue moviendo hacia el lugar, como si alguien la hubiese puesto en un trance. Como si algo la llamase. Cuando se dieron cuenta, ella ya estaba muy lejos y no les quedó más remedio que correr tras ella.


	2. El Juego

Siguiendo el rastro de humo, los niños terminaron en un claro del bosque en el que soplaba mucho viento. Kari estaba desconcertada, sin saber qué hacia ella allí, y miraba a un punto concreto del lugar. Allí, semienterrado en el suelo, el objeto caído empezaba a enfriarse. Se acercaron con cautela, y pudieron observar qué era…

-¿Un… huevo negro? – se extrañó Mimi, y Tai se rió.

\- ¡Qué grande es! Chicos, ¿creéis que me lo puedo comer?

-No digas eso, Tai – lo regañó Sora - no estamos seguros de lo que es, pero… ¿un huevo?

-¡Mirad! – exlamó Matt - ¡Se va a abrir!

Tenía razón. Una grieta había empezado a dar la vuelta al huevo. Y cuando hubo acabado, la parte superior del cascarón salió despedida, y algo negro se elevó al cielo con tanta fuerza que los niños no pudieron ver lo que era. Entonces se percataron de que aún quedaba algo en el cascarón. Una especie de colgantes, con forma artificial.

-¡T.K.! ¡Ni se te ocurra tocarlos, pueden ser muy peligrosos!

Pero el pequeño ya había cogido uno, y lo enseñaba con una sonrisa. Los colgantes tenían una ventanita en la que no había nada. Sin embargo, T.K. se lo probó, haciendo caso omiso a su hermano. Entonces un signo apareció grabado en la ventanita. El niño lo observó maravillado.

-¡T.K., te he dicho que lo tires!

-Vaya, vaya, eso no son modales, y pensar que os los iba a regalar con toda mi buena voluntad - dijo una voz aguda, y entonces descendió la criatura que hace nada había salido del huevo – Hay que ver lo bien que sienta desplegar las alas por primera vez en tanto tiempo…

Sora ahogó un grito y se tapó la boca con las manos. Joe se llevó tal sorpresa que cayó de culo. T.K. se abrazó a Matt. Los únicos que no se asustaron fueron Mimi (quien encontraba al animalito muy mono) y Tai, el único que se atrevió a abrir la boca.

-¿Y tú quién eres?

-Tai, no seas descortés – lo interrumpió Izzy, quien creia que era mejor ser cautos con aquella extraña criatura – Disculpe a mi amigo, por favor. ¿Ha dicho que son regalos para nosotros, señor…?

-Me llamo Demidevimon – dijo la criatura, cuya cabeza y alas estaban cubiertas de una mata de pelo azul oscuro.

-¡Ah! ¡Me encantaste en Camp Rock! – exclamó Mimi.

-¡Esa es otra Demi, niña humana! ¿Acaso no es evidente que no somos iguales? Eres muy estúpi… quiero decir, ¡claaaro que son regalos para vosotros, por ser mis queridos nuevos amigos! Son vuestros nuevos dispositivos, con los que debéis luchar contra los enemigos del digimundo.

-¿El… digimundo? - preguntó Joe, quien por primera vez en su vida no entendía nada.

-El digimundo es lugar de donde yo vengo. Está lleno de digimon (monstruos digitales), buenos y malos. Pero no debéis temerme, yo soy de los buenos, os lo prometo. Tomad, tomad… probaos los dispositivos. Hay uno para cada uno, así que no hay razón para pelear.

Tai, Mimi y Joe se los probaron obedientes, y nuevos símbolos aparecieron en los dispositivos.

-Son vuestros emblemas, como el que tiene el pequeño de verde.

-Me llamo T.K., y ¿qué es un emblema, señor? ¿Nos lo puede explicar?

-Los emblemas son la cualidad positiva que os representa. Para ti, la esperanza. Y para ellos: el valor, la inocencia y la sinceridad. El resto podrá averiguar los suyos cuando hagan el contrato.

Los otros cuatro vacilaban, incapaces de decidir.

-Exactamente… - quiso saber Sora - ¿qué es un contrato?

-¡Oh, con el contrato podréis participar en un juego maravilloso! Veréis, niños. Recientemente se han abierto algunas grietas entre mi mundo y el vuestro. Muchos digimon malvados han aprovechado para pasar a través de ellas e invadir vuestro mundo. Por eso necesitamos que luchéis contra ellos, para cerrar las grietas y proteger a vuestras familias y amigos. ¿Acaso no os gustaría eso?

-¿Pero eso no será peligroso? – exclamó Mimi - ¿Por qué no pedir ayuda al ejército, en lugar de a nosotros?

-Porque vuestros emblemas son lo que os hace más fuertes que cualquier adulto, niña. Además, son monstruos digitales, ¿qué daño os puede hacer un montón de datos? Si yo fuera humano, pelearía contra ellos, pero como no lo soy… Por eso – dejó escapar una lágrima - ¡Por eso necesitamos que nos ayudéis!

-Entiendo – dijo Tai – Bueno, si es una misión… yo la acepto. Tenemos que proteger nuestro mundo, ¿o no?

-¡Tienes razón! – afirmó Joe.

-Además – añadió Mimi – ¡promete ser divertido!

-Bueno – dijo Sora, algo más tranquila – Supongo que sí que será divertido…

Matt tampoco pudo hacer nada. T.K. trepó a su espalda por sorpresa, y le colocó otro dispositivo en el cuello.

-Vamos, Izzy – le susurró Demidevimon al pelirrojo - ¿No quieres jugar con los demás? No querrás que piensen que eres un aburrido… porque tú quieres hacer amigos, ¿no?

Así, aparecieron tres nuevos emblemas. Respectivamente: afecto, amistad y conocimiento.

Solo quedaba uno por coger. Demidevimon miró fijamente, expectante, a la última persona que faltaba por unirse al círculo de contratos. Kari le devolvió la mirada al digimon. Sus ojos brillantes resplandecían en la oscuridad con un brillo inquietante (se dio cuenta de que había ido anocheciendo mientras hablaban). Alargó la mano y cogió el último dispositivo, muy al fondo del huevo negro, lo miró fijamente e hizo ademán de colgárselo al cuello. Pero en el último momento, se lo guardó en el bolsillo.

-Me lo pondré luego – dijo.

-Bueno – dijo Tai, impaciente - ¿y este juego cuando empieza?

-Bueno, lo malo es que ahora que habéis hecho el contrato, rebosáis un aura luminosa que los digimon podemos rastrear. Muy pronto deberéis empezar a combatir. Por ahora me marcho – dijo mientras se elevaba en el aire – os avisaré cuando tengáis que luchar.

-¡Pero no sabemos luchar! – exclamó Joe al viento.

-¡No hace falta! – se despidió Demidevimon – No luchareis vosotros, sino los digimon aliados. ¡Veréis que bien os lleváis!

Una vez se hubo ido, el resto de niños se percataron de la hora. Tenían que volver al campamento, o el profesor se iba a preocupar.


End file.
